


Memento

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Filled void [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Miniseries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensieri, impressioni, l'ultimo istante. E chi rimane indietro a ricordare un volto inespressivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 14/09/09, EFP. Basato sul (notissimo) capitolo 352.  
> DISCLAIMER: non possiedo neanche Bleach, accidenti.
> 
> Il mio cuoricino Ulquihime festeggia l'uscita di Unmasked! \:D/ What a treat, guys. Ora speriamo solo che Ulqui torni... e che magari Orihime metta la testa a posto.

**I**

__  
  
**El que llora**   
  


 

Il nulla accompagnava la veglia sin dagli albori della sua memoria; triste epitaffio di una tomba. Di quanto era accaduto prima non restava che un memento grottesco, al centro del suo petto.

Zero e quattro: il valore reale e quello materiale di un fantoccio, in reciproco viluppo.

Ulquiorra contemplava la verità con distacco, remotamente perplesso dal teatrino del mondo. Il ruolo era la ragione. Gli bastava.

Poi era arrivata, presa da lui in un luogo ancora più alieno, per portare rovina e distruzione fra i maestri della morte. In quello stesso periodo gli si era mostrata la _segunda etàpa_.

Fede? Cuore? Domande inutili e nera disperazione.

Tuttavia... il suo schiaffo aveva trasmesso calore. Si chiedeva se toccarla avrebbe fatto luce. Non osava.

Solo all'ultimo trovò la forza – tocco impalpabile su dita di sabbia, e lei come acqua.

_E' qui. Giace nel palmo di questa mano._

Quasi in tempo per sorridere.

****

**II**

  
__  
**La princesa rescatada**   
  


 

Lo rivede, di tanto in tanto. Occhi in lutto perenne la guardano da un angolo grigio.

Osserva in tralice e ne sente la mancanza. Con lui accanto non parlava alle ombre; capiva in silenzio il vuoto che attanaglia le giornate, pur non volendo offrire supporto.

Intreccia le dita e ricorda.

Nei suoi occhi, solitudine così nota... e indifferenza. Gliel'ha mostrata per primo, per negargliela senza accorgersene.

Si chiede quanto terribile debba essere osservare il fiume del mondo senza provare emozione. Si chiede come sarebbe cambiato il suo volto se in quel momento supremo il vento non l'avesse trascinato lontano.

La risposta le strappa il pianto.

 

**III**   
**Viento**   
  


Lo colpisce la stranezza degli ultimi pensieri, frammenti polverosi nella vista che va appannandosi. Pochi attimi di una vita, due occhi grigi, e parole che credeva di non capire – lei è lì, vicina. Incredibilmente, scaturisce in lui il desiderio di restare.

Si protende con la mano cui manca la forza... come una foglia nella brezza.

Ma non può raggiungerla, in questo mondo.

_Dove si posa il vento del deserto?_

_  
_finis_   
___   


**Author's Note:**

> "El que llora" significa, in spagnolo, "colui che piange"; ormai nel fandom dovrebbe essere stranoto, comunque dirò solo due cose: assonanza e lacrime (sul viso di Ulquiorra) :)  
> "La princesa rescatada": la principessa salvata. Riferimento al nome di Orihime (hime=principessa) e voluta ironia, naturalmente.


End file.
